My Only Weakness
by Tormint
Summary: A drabble/one-shot series focusing on NaruIno. Each chapter is centered around one of Ino's weaknesses towards Naruto. Fluffy! Rated MA
1. Your Hugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number One~|

~Hugs~

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment as he set his car keys on the desk next to the door. Sitting upon it was a picture of him and Ino at Shikamaru's wedding in Suna. Beside it was a picture of them eating lunch and holding hands under the table which Sakura took without them knowing. Naruto couldn't deny that the photo was good. He remembered the exact moment when they were eating lunch and what Ino was laughing at in the picture.

He picked it up and smiled softly at it, remembering why he fell in love his fellow blonde. He was cut out of his thoughts when he felt a hand take his free hand, intertwine their fingers, and lay their head on his shoulder.

"We should go there more often. The food was amazing." Ino said, breaking the silence between the two.

Naruto turned his head and kissed her head softly. "I was too caught up in my date to really notice how good the food was."

Ino lifted her head off his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, a light blush adorning her face. She scoffed, "What can I say, when you're this hot, you tend to do that to people."

Naruto put both arms around her waist and pulled her in close. One hand was on the back of her head, pulling her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head before whispering, "I love you, Ino-chan."

A tear rolled down her cheek before she wrapped her arms around him, giving into his embrace. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Tormint: I seriously can't get NaruIno out of my head. It's my favorite non-canon compliant pairing.**

**This is going to be a drabble/one-shot series. It's going to be switching between AU and Narutoverse, so just for a heads up. Also give me some suggestions as to what AU's you guys would like.**

**Some other pairings might make appearances in this story, like SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NejiTen, and KakaShizu. It just depends on how I'm feeling at the time.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	2. Your Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number Two~|

~_Kisses~_

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you kidding me!?" Ino yelled as she stomped her foot.

Naruto really did it this time. He was dead meat. What did he do exactly? He might have accidentally deleted Ino's favorite show from the recording list on their cable box. It was an accident he swears though. He was trying to delete an episode of his show, but her show just so happened to be above his and he miss clicked.

Ino walked over to him and poked him in his chest, her face red with anger. "How dare you delete my show from the list and keep your stupid anime!?" He had some nerve .

Naruto raised his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, I-I miss clicked, I s-swear." He was pushed back on the sofa to the point where it was moving.

"If you ever do that again, I will take the remote and shove it so far up your ass that you'll…" She was cut off when Naruto did something incredibly risky and stupid.

Naruto slammed his lips onto Ino's and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down into his lap. Her eyes were widened until she finally gave in and relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and digging her fingers in his spiky blonde locks.

They finally separated, a trail of saliva still connecting them. Naruto looked at Ino who had a seductive smirk on her face.

"If you kiss me like that again, I might forgive you." Naruto chuckled and leaned in and gave her a kiss which turned into a long make out session.

She couldn't stay mad at him. After all, she always did love his kisses.

* * *

**Tormint: The prompt for today is "Kisses" if you couldn't tell by the name of the chapter.**

**In later chapters, the prompts get more adult themed, but there isn't any citrus, so I don't know if I should keep the rating as T or change it to M, so I'm going to make it M for just in case.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review and leave suggestions.**

**Tormint out!**


	3. Your Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number Three~|

_~Touch~_

* * *

**Flashback to Pein Assault**

Ino watched as Naruto took 5 Peins with ease. He dashed around, rasengans in hand, slamming them into the Peins. He looked so…hot.

She looked away to heal the remaining injured. There were a lot of them, but she had to do what she had to do as a medic. An hour later, green glows started out of nowhere, and people that were dead started to come back to life.

Everyone ran over to him as he came back to the village. They were screaming their thanks, calling him hero, chosen one, and lifting him in the air. Instead of getting a big head, he just let it happen, smiling, laughing, shaking hands, and signing little kids' autographs.

Ino, on the other hand, just stood back and watched him. '_He matured,'_ she thought to herself, '_I could almost fall for him.'_

**Flashback to Inoichi's Funeral**

She couldn't believe it. Her father was dead. She had no father, or a mother. She cried and cried, not able to stop. The tears kept coming, no matter how many times she wiped her face, more tears were there to take their place.

People were there to give their condolences and tell her that they're there if she needs them. Ino didn't care, though. None of them could bring her father back, and that's all she cared about at the moment.

That was until she felt something on her shoulder. A hand, perhaps. She looked up to see Naruto, his blue eyes full of kindness and compassion.

"It'll be alright, Ino." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he started to walk. "I'll walk you home."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. She changed her mind that day.

'_I could definitely fall for him.' _She thought to herself as she continued to walk with him.

**Present Day**

Ino walked into the house. Her pace was fast which was unusual from her. Naruto was sitting on the couch filing out some paperwork for Kakashi.

"Naruto, I am so stressed out. I'm falling behind in the shop because I'm helping Shikamaru out with the chūnin exams this year. I have a lot of paperwork to do, on top of running the flower shop, on top of helping out at the academy, and…" Naruto cut her off and motioned for her to come and sit beside him.

He patted his lap, signaling her too lay her head there. She obliged, and Naruto started to run his fingers through her hair. "It'll be alright, babe. I'll make a few shadow clones to run the shop and to help you with paperwork."

"You'd really do that for me?" She asked, shifting her position to look up at him.

He brought his hand and rested it on her cheek. "I'd do anything for you, Ino-chan."

She smiled softly at him and traced her fingers on his whisker marks, eliciting a purr from him.

By just running his fingers through her hair, he was able to calm her down.

'_His touch,' _She thought to herself before letting sleep claim her, Naruto's fingers still in her hair, _'that's why I fell for him.'_

* * *

**Tormint: Thank you DownAnder for the idea of this chapter!**

**I'm thinking of making a Naruto x Kurotsuchi fic because I love the pairing and it's quite rare, but I'm on the fence at the moment so don't be too happy.**

**I'm also happy that you guys are enjoying this because I enjoy writing this. NaruIno just makes me so happy, they're my favorite blonde couple (NaruSaku OTP).**

**The prompt for this chapter was "Your Touch", if you didn't know by the chapter and the little heading at the start of the chapter. I forgot to put the heading in chapter to so that's kind of my bad. *Nervous laugh***

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	4. Your Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

**honter11: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and making the chapters longer depends on the prompt.**

**Genius Gengus: We're a rare breed indeed, but the pairing is amazing.**

**YeagerMeister31: I'm glad to know you're enjoying the story. I too wish that SasuSaku wasn't a thing, but this is the world we live in. Also, this chapter is going to be a lot more different than the last ones.**

**Whoever the guest is: I have to agree to disagree with you. It's kind of a myth/saying that men tend to fall in love with women that remind them of their mom. But I do agree with NaruIno being an amazing pairing.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 4~|

_~Words~_

* * *

Ino waited and waited on her door step for the mail man to deliver the mail. Usually she wouldn't be this happy, but today she gets a special package. Today she gets a letter from her husband, who's been fighting in the war in Germany.

The mail man comes around the corner and Ino runs to him, snatching the letter out of his hands quite rudely. She apologizes and runs back into the house to read the letter.

She opens it up, careful not to rip the letter by accident. The first thing she sees on the front is, in his hand writing, _'For my beautiful ray of sunshine.' _A tear rolls down her cheek as her heart flutters. She opens up the letter as she reads.

_Dear Ino,_

_We're kicking the Nazi's asses; they should've known as to not mess with the allies. A little girl came up to me and asked me if I'm going to win. I told her that I'm positive we will. You should've seen her smile. It was bright…it reminded me of your smile. I can't wait to be with you. The only thing that keeps me fighting this war, is the fact that I'm keeping you safe. I'd fight this war forever if it means that you'd be safe. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, kiss you, tell you I love you, and taste your amazing cooking. I have to go now, but I'll be home soon…I promise. I love you sunshine._

_Love,_

_Naruto_

She couldn't help but cry as she thinks about him doing everything, he said he wanted to do. She missed him so much and she worried about him every day. She read the letter over again.

She held the note close to her chest as a few tears fell from her eyes as she thought to herself, _'He has such a way with words.'_

* * *

**Tormint: This was a World War II AU if you couldn't tell by the facts that Naruto is fighting in Germany.**

**I kind of thought of this AU out of the blue because what better way to show your words than through a letter. I know I could've just done one with him on a mission, but I kind of thought of this AU and just went with it.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	5. Your Smile

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any character.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 5~|

~_Smile~_

* * *

Ino hated missions. They were long, annoying, and they were exhausting. She's been gone for a month. All she wanted to do at the moment is curl up in the bed and sleep. But most importantly, she missed Naruto.

She laid on her back looking up at the stars. They aligned into a fox, reminding her of her blonde idiot. She smiled, hoping that she'd be home soon. She looked at her necklace that Naruto gave her for her birthday. She pressed the button on the side, revealing a picture of Ino kissing Naruto's cheek and him blushing and scratching the back of his head.

She chuckled softly as she reminisced on the old memories.

"Hey, Ino, it's time." Shikamaru called to her, flicking Asuma's old lighter as it made a clinking sound when it closed. Ino nodded and stood up. She took one more glance at her locket. She kissed her finger and pressed it on Naruto in the picture as she mouthed, I love you. She closed it and went to finish the mission.

**Return to Konoha**

Ino walked into the house at 9 AM, the smell of pancakes, eggs, and bacon hitting her. She walked into the kitchen, only to see Naruto in athletic shorts and no shirt.

He turned and looked at her. "Oh, Ino-chan. Welcome home." He smiled at her as he set a plate of food on the table.

That smile is best welcome she could ask for.

* * *

**Tormint: I really liked writing this one because it showed the affectionate side of Ino, and I love Ino's affectionate.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile, so if you guys could vote on that it would be awesome. The poll has to do with citrus being in this fic, so I want to know how you guys would feel about that.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	6. Your Laugh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 6~|

~_Laugh~_

* * *

These were her favorite type of days. When it's cold outside and she's cuddled up on the couch with her boyfriend, the crackling of the fire on the fireplace. It was all she wanted to do during the holiday season.

The forecast said that there would be snow, which is why they were sitting on the couch looking outside, waiting for the first flurries of winter's gift.

That's when he saw it. Naruto gently lifted Ino off of his shoulder and ran outside. Ino was confused as to why he ran outside, but she finally realized why when she went to the door, only to see Naruto jumping in the air like a kid with a bright smile on his face.

"Ino-chan look, it's snowing!" Naruto shouted and laughed like a kid which brought a smile to Ino's face.

Just being able to hear his laughter made Ino's day that much better.

* * *

**Tormint: This was a hard prompt for me to do and I don't even know why, but I like the outcome.**

**Naruto's kid attitude was perfect for this, and what better way to be a kid than with snow.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	7. Your Protectiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 7~|

~Protectiveness~

* * *

Why was she out so late? She betrayed her one rule. Don't be out late in a close proximity to Naruto's old apartment, especially because she's Ino and she's hot.

The red light district is so…disgusting. Prostitues, drugs, crime, how did Naruto survive? It made no sense to her, but she just had to get home.

"Hey pretty lady. Where ya goin' so fast?" A random man put his hand on Ino's shoulder, holding her in place.

"I'm just trying to go home, please just leave me alone." Ino says, her tone cold.

The man motions over for some other people to come. Three other people come over with smirks on their faces. "Why don't you stay for a while, you might enjoy yourself." The man says as the others inch closer.

Sweat was dripping down Ino's face. She couldn't move, and she didn't know what these disgusting men were going to do to her. She just wanted to go home.

A yellow flash appeared in front of her. Standing before her was Naruto, his face mad with anger.

"Leave her alone, you bastard." Naruto's tone was laced with anger as he released some KI. He pushed a man's arm off of Ino's shoulder, leaving a hiraishin seal on him.

"I'm an exe ANBU. I'm pretty sure I can take on a teenager." The man pulled out a kunai as he flicked his cigarette away.

Naruto smirked. "You wanna bet?" Naruto took off his jacket and let go of it let go of it. Before it hit the ground, Naruto was behind the man, making his eyes go wide.

"Y-you're the Yondaime's son, N-naruto Uzumaki." The man said, eyes wide with astonishment.

Naruto chuckled. "I was hoping you would catch on. Now, leave her alone, or I'll kill all of you." The people didn't even nod before they ran home.

Naruto walked over to Ino who's eyes were stained with tears. He reached to wipe her eyes, but Ino wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug.

She cried into his chest. "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'll always protect you, Ino-chan. Believe it."

* * *

**Tormint: Sorry for the late update, I was training for my last track meet of the season and I had stuff for school, but I'm here.**

**I'm trying to work on the NaruKuro fic, but I'm very critical of myself, so I think that every idea I have is trash. Basically, I'm kind of in a tough position and I need ideas, so please give me ideas on what to do in the fic. I'm making the title 'Written in Stone' because I think it sounds cool (it probably isn't though).**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Remember to review, leave suggestions, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	8. Your Voice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 8~|

~_Voice~_

* * *

There was no other way she wanted to end her birthday. Ino was currently laying on Naruto's chest as he stroked her hair. Her eyes were closed, but she was wide awake.

She loved ending her day like this every day, but it just felt even better on her birthday. He was the best birthday present to her.

She lifted her head and placed it on the pillow beside him as she looked into his eyes. "You know what would make this birthday even better?"

He lifted some hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear, his hand not leaving her face afterward. "What would that be, Ino-chan?"

"If you would sing for me." Ino said, knowing he would put up a small fuss. She heard him chuckle. "Come on," she put her hand up and cupped his face, "you have such an amazing voice."

Naruto took her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Alright. Anything for you." He said before he started to sing.

Song is _A House is not a Home by Luther VanDross_

_Doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sittin' there  
But a chair is not a house and a house is not a home  
When there's no one there to hold you tight  
And no one there you can kiss goodnight_

_Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Girl_

_A room is a still a room, even when there's nothin' there but gloom  
But a room is not a house and a house is not a home  
When the two of us are far apart  
And one of us has a broken heart_

_Now and then I call your name  
And suddenly your face appears  
But it's just a crazy game  
When it ends, it ends in tears_

_Pretty little darling, have a heart, don't let one mistake keep us apart  
I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home  
When I climb the stairs and turn the key  
Oh, please be there, sayin' that you're still in love with me, yeah_

_I'm not meant to live alone, turn this house into a home  
When I climb the stairs and turn the key  
Oh, please be there, still in love  
I said still in love  
Still in love with me, yeah_

_Are you gonna be in love with me  
I want you and need to be, yeah  
Still in love with me  
Say you're gonna be in love with me  
It's drivin' me crazy to think that my baby  
Couldn't be still in love with me_

_Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be  
Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be  
Are you gonna be, say you're gonna be  
Well, well, well, well  
Still in love, so in love, still in love with me_

_Are you gonna be  
Say that you're gonna be_

_Still in love with me, yeah  
With me, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Still in love with me, yeah, yeah_

Naruto flipped her around so that her back was facing him and held her tight against his body. He kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "Happy birthday, Ino-chan. I love you."

A smile crept onto her lips as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Tormint: I love Luther VanDross. My parents play his music all the time and I just love it.**

**Sorry for not updating, I just kept drawing blanks when I was writing this and I was throwing away ideas left and write. But, here I am with another chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys later!  
**

**Tormint out!**


	9. Your Tongue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

_|~Weakness Number 9~|_

_~Tongue~_

* * *

***LIME WARNING****

**Flashback to when Ino and Naruto are 16**

Ino and Naruto were sitting on the couch making out, their hands exploring each other's body. Naruto's tongue invaded Ino's mouth, eager to explore. Ino ran her hands up and down Naruto's back, feeling his toned muscles from his training.

Naruto withdrew his hand from Ino's hair and cupped her breast. Ino moaned into his mouth, pleasure coursing through her body. Naruto continued to fondle her clothed breast, until he unbuttoned her shirt and undid her bra, making her breasts bounce from being freed.

Naruto started to suckle Ino breast. She threw her head back, eyes shut, and her fingers were tangled in Naruto's hair as she moaned from the pleasure. Naruto took his other hand and started to rub Ino's already wet slit. This caused her to moan louder as she tightened her grip on Naruto's hair.

Ino glanced over at the time, realizing that it's 5:00 in pm. She widened her eyes as she tapped Naruto on the head. "Make it quick."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked up in confusion. "Why, Ino-chan?"

"Don't ask me why, idiot. I'm going to dinner with the team at 6." She pushed his head back to her breast. "Now, you either make me cum now, or I don't make you cum later."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as he continued. He pulled her panties to the side and inserted a finger as he rubbed her clit. She moaned louder and started to rub the bulge on Naruto's pants.

Shortly after, he stopped, making Ino shoot her eyes open. "What the fuck, Naruto!" She shouted; eyes laced with anger.

Naruto smirked. "I have a better idea." He said as he went down until his face was between Ino's legs.

He took off her skirt and panties and put them in a neat pile. He withdrew his finger from inside her, licking it and tasting her.

He licked her clit, eliciting a loud moan from her as she through her head back. That's when he started to lick her pussy.

"Oh Kami, Naruto-kun! Your tongue is fucking amazing!" Ino shouted as Naruto kept attacking her pussy with his tongue. He reached up and cupped her breast, as he rubbed her clit.

"K-Keep going! I'm a-a-almost there!" Naruto used those words as fuel. He licked furiously until she shouted those glorious words, "I'm CUMMMIING! NARUTO-KUN!"

She released into his mouth as he licked up all of her juices. She lied on the couch as she panted, sweat covering her body.

Naruto got up from between her legs with a huge grin. "How was that Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at him and smiled. "Where did you learn to use your tongue like that?"

Naruto puffed a book into his hand. "Icha Icha Paradise by the master perv himself, Jiraiya."

Ino chuckled and looked at the clock. 15 minutes to spare. She took a shower and then grabbed her bag to leave.

Naruto waved to her. "See you when you get back, Ino-chan."

She reached for the door knob, but the stopped. She looked back at him, a seductive smirk on her face. "I'll be back at 7:30, so you better be ready. I'm really horny." She said and then left, leaving a blushing Naruto in her wake.

**Flashback End (Back to the Present)**

Ino was sitting on the couch with her head in Naruto's as she remembered the event.

She looked up at Naruto. "Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, it was after you came home from that dinner with your team. Just before you went, I ate you out."

Ino got up from his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "That felt amazing, by the way. It made me not want to go."

Naruto kissed the top of her head. "We were just horny teens back then." Naruto said which made Ino laugh.

"It obviously hasn't changed over the years either." Ino said. Naruto gasped in mock surprise.

"I'll have you know that I am a sophisticated adult." Ino chuckled.

Silence fell upon them until Ino broke the silence. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Naruto looked at her, then at their bedroom, then at her again. "We haven't changed a bit." Naruto said as he picked Ino up and ran into their bedroom.

* * *

**Tormint: I lied. Turns out I had time to work on this during school, so here it is. This is also the longest chapter of this story (I think).**

**I hope I did good with the lime. It was my first time, so don't be to harsh. These are actually harder than it looks, but I don't know why. Next chapter will have a lemon, then the chapter after that will be the last chapter. It's been a ride. :(**

**I don't know when I'll be able to update next, but I'll try to whenever I get the chance.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. I hope you guys enjoyed. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later!**

**Tormint out!**


	10. Your Sex

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

***LEMON WARNING***

* * *

|~Weakness Number Ten~|

~_Sex_~

* * *

Naruto slammed Ino against the wall, lips locked as they made out. Ino's hands roamed across Naruto's chest as she felt his abs and muscles, a physical showing of his shinobi accomplishments. Naruto grabbed a handful of Ino's ass and squeezed, eliciting a moan from his fellow blonde.

Naruto broke the kiss and started to take off his shirt until he was shirtless. He started to kiss her neck as Ino moaned and rubbed her hands across his back.

Ino pushed him off and onto the bed. She got down her knees and took off his pants, his dick already hard. She took off his underwear, releasing his 7 inch long member. Ino looked at it with wide eyes. Even though she's seen it before, it still amazed her how she fit it in her.

She wrapped her hand around, causing Naruto to groan with pleasure. She started to pump at a steady pace before she took him into his mouth.

"I-Ino-chan." Naruto said in pleasure, his eyes closed shut. Ino's head continued to bob as she fingered herself. She was soaking wet, ready for Naruto to enter her. Ino stroked and sucked making sure that Naruto was ready for the finale.

"J-Just like that, Ino-chan. I'm close!" Naruto grabbed the back of her head. "I'm cumming!" He shot string after string into her mouth. She swallowed and stood up with a smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy it, because I know I did, Na-ru-to-kun." Ino seductively said his name as she pushed him down on the bed. She straddled his waist as she took hold of his dick. She angled it towards the entrance of her pussy.

"Just lay back and let me do all of the work, okay?" Naruto nodded as he entered, eliciting a gasp and a loud moan from Ino. Naruto slammed his head on the bed.

Ino started out agonizingly slow trying to get a reaction from Naruto. She went up and down slowly, teasing him.

"I can't take it anymore, Ino-chan. Faster!" Ino chuckled and did what he told. She bounced up and down, the sound of flesh slapping together could be heard. Naruto watched as her breasts bounced every time she went down.

Naruto put his hands on her sides and started to meet her thrusts with his. She moaned louder and louder as she rode him hard. That was when Naruto flipped her around and switched the position to doggystyle.

Ino laughed seductively. "I love a man who asserts himself." She moaned from the pleasure of Naruto fucking her from behind. "Yes…fuck me hard…Naruto-kun!" Naruto took that as fuel and pounded her harder and harder.

She screamed out his name, making him go even faster. That was when Naruto flipped her around until she was on her back. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in close. Naruto took his hands and grabbed both of Ino's breasts as he continued to pound into her.

"Ino-chan, I'm close!" Naruto said in between breaths.

"Cum inside of me! I want to feel your hot cum!" Ino said in between moans. Unexplainable pleasure was coursing through her body. "I'm cumming! NARUTO-KUN!" Ino said as she clasped down on his cock.

"INO-CHAN!" Naruto's cock stiffened and he shot his load into Ino.

Naruto pulled out of Ino and rested his head on her breasts as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Naruto looked up at Ino with a goofy smile until they both started to laugh. "I love you, Ino-chan."

Ino kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I love you too, Naruto-kun."

* * *

**Tormint: Finally done! This took way longer than I thought it would, and it was way harder than I thought it would. I don't know if this is good or not (probably not), but I hope it is.**

**There's one more chapter after this one, and then we're finished. It's been a grind, but everything comes to an end.**

**I was thinking of either making a NaruKuro fic, or a Naruto x Yugito Nii fic, so I'll have a poll on my profile to see which one you guys want more.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Tormint out!**


	11. You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters.**

* * *

|~Weakness Number 11~|

_~You~_

* * *

"Hoshi, get over here and eat your breakfast." Ino turned and started to stir a bowl, a diamond ring shining on her finger. "Hanako Uzumaki, if I have to tell you to put that down one more time I swear."

Being a mother was annoying. Kids running around, screaming, messing with things. It was the most annoying thing in the world.

That was when Naruto came in. "Hoshi, Hanako, listen to your mother." Naruto's tone was stern, making the two kids sit down immediately. He turned to Ino. "Good morning love." He gave her a peck on the cheek to which she accepted with a smile.

"Ewww." The two kids said as they gagged. "Oh hush, or I'll tickle you." Naruto lunged at the two kids and started tickling them as they roared with laughter. Ino sat back and smiled at him. He was the perfect father for their kids.

"Alright you two, go to school. I love you." Ino said as they yelled it back before shutting the door.

Ino gave a small sigh as she turned to Naruto who was sipping his coffee and reading a magazine. She smiled softly at him.

Naruto looked up at her and set down his things. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're gonna have to teach me the trick to getting the kids to calm down." Ino said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's just a gift I have." Naruto said as Ino chuckled.

Ino buried her head in his chest. "I missed you. Promise me that when you become Hokage you'll always have time for your family."

"I will." Naruto said.

"I want to hear you say, 'I promise.'" Ino said as she looked up at him.

Naruto captured her lips in a quick kiss. "I promise that I'll always have time for my family."

Ino smiled and put her head back on his chest. "Thank you for everything, Naruto-kun. I love you."

"I love you too, Ino-chan."

'Of all the things you do, you're still my biggest weakness, Naruto-kun.' Ino thought to herself as she enjoyed the embrace of her husband.

* * *

**Tormint: And there you have it, the last chapter of this fic. I really enjoyed writing this story and the NaruIno fluff.**

**Thank you everyone who read this and wrote reviews, I read all of them and I love the positive comments and the constructive feedback.**

**I might be doing a similar thing with NaruSaku (without citrus because I'm just not good at it at all), but something different. It'll be in the perspective of Sakura as it goes through why Sakura fell for Naruto.**

**Anyway, I think I've rambled on for long enough. Thank you all for reading, and I'll see you all later.**

**Tormint out!**


End file.
